On the Road Again
by EAST of HALO
Summary: A spin off of the story No Where To Run following around the misadventures of Team Delta and other characters in the story. Some of the chapters will be one praters and some will be connected to other chapters.


**Hello folks after completing "NoWhere to Run" I've took the liberty of letting people to vote on what the context of what my work should lean towards,which no voted :I Afterwards I went to wet whistle...well one thing led to another I was in a high stakes poker game. I gotta tell ya I was on fire; black jack, hold'em, gin you name it. Ahem! Anyway to make a long story short, in the heat of passion I bet the rights to the next spin off of the NWTR series...and lost.**

 **Well without further the new addition to my stories...God I can't believe they actually made do it...presented the one and only Team Delta! (Gordon Freeman, John-117, and Solid Snake).**

 **Through legal matters I'm inclined to state that I do not own any of the characters as they belong to their respected franchises, except for OCs nor are am I responsible for the actions condoned by these three.**

Inside a cardboard box underneath a bridge in Gotham City, cheering and celebration could be heard as three men partied hard. For the many reading this wondering why three hobos are these are not your typical pan handlers as they are three of Earth's mightiest heroes; the famed UNSC Spartan/John-117 AKA the Master Chief, the stealthy spy Solid Snake, and the true "free man" Gordon Freeman. Who blew a party blower.

Snake took a hearty gulp of his beer. "Man I can't believe we actually won that poker game!" he wiped the foam from his mouth. "Now we get a break from the craziness from the story. which*burp*chief congrats on hooking up with Samus, knew you could pull it off(especially not ending Blue team)!" cheered the man with bandana as he and Gordon gave the Chief noogies."Even though Batman made her sign that restraining order and you two will have to wait like a-uh a whole year or somethin', but hey at least got a chick." The spartan and scientist shared a look. "*burp* H-hey Gordon hand me another beer."

As the Scientist got off from his seat to get said beer, the chief stopped his arm then turned to his dizzy friend. "Snake exactly what are we supposed to do with this spin off."

This brought the spy back to the ground. "What do you mean?"

"Well considering we just finished the author's main story, but had a lack of comments and is generally awful at this.(sidenote: Hey!) We need find a way to keep this side fic exciting and attractive to readers." The Spartan took a gulp at his beer. "Suggestions."

Even though Solid Snake, in his experience, has thought of over hundreds of solutions of how to survive any scenario, but for life of him couldn't find a way to steer this fic. He then rested his chin on top of his fist and pondered in deep thought. Soon all three men pondered n deep thought, with Gordon occasionally standing up with an idea, but soon sat down with nothing. The Chief mentioned letting Oticon handle where the story should go, but they all agreed that he would just turn it into a Naruto fic that would rant about the problems with NarutoXSasuke.

Snake rubbed his fists on the sides of his head, slowly becoming more irritated in the process until an exclamation mark pop over his head as he snaps his fingers. "I got it! We can show some of our adventures before Wonder woman ravaged Batman."

The Chief put a hand his chin. "Like a prequel? I don't know Snake, readers might be disappointed by pointing out that our universe doesn't match with original source."

Snake and Gordon gave the spartan deadpanned stares.. "First off, Batman was raped by Wonder Woman(not just in the box office hey-oh!) and you attracted a harem, so yeah we're pretty far off from the original source." Snake took a sip of his beer. "Besides I'm saying that we should have something covering our adventures, kinda in a episodic way with some chapters being two parters."

The Chief pondered on this. "But how would readers know what adventure is happening and at what timeline?"

"Ah that's the thing got me by surprise. Well readers will naturally that the story will progress chronologically , but we'll let them know before the chapter starts by stating why we're doing the chapter." Gordon and the Chief shared a look then clapped in agreement. "Thanks, now we need think of what to do for the first chapter." Gordon threw a old worn picture of the three men on the table. "What's this? Hey this is the picture on first day as team Delta, you got me a great idea Gordon. We can start off how we first met each other, how we formed Delta, and then we try out other adventures." Snake took a big gulp of the last of his beer. "Ah good times."

This statement made the other two occupants flinch as the spartan brought the man in front of him out of his false nostalgia. "But Snake we hated each other back then."

Snake was shocked for a moment then went back to his drunken state. "Oh yeah. Guess readers should stay tuned on frequency 711.17."

"That's my codec number." sighed the chief as he and the other two wave goodbye. "Stay in tune for the coming chapters of

 _On The Road Again!"_


End file.
